


morning snack.

by ackermvn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermvn/pseuds/ackermvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren and levi are newly-weds and the day after their wedding, levi comes home from shopping to see a naked eren sprawled out on his bed, still dozing and can't help but to take advantage of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning snack.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was requested by an anon! // Smutty Ereri one shot please for the night after their wedding?? Wouldn't mind some kinks... You choose them ^_^ I just love the idea of married Eren and Levi it's so cute (If you actually do this that would be sososo awesome but you don't have to if you don't want to) uwu // please forgive me if it's shit because this is the first time i've ever written ereri smut. please enjoy!!

_Levi and Eren stood hand in hand, the two boys stood in front of each other, their eyes locked and their lips curled into subtle smiles as they listened to the officiant before them.  The whole day had been perfect. It had been eight months since Eren proposed to his beloved. Everyone was at the wedding. They all were situated in a small forest-like area, summer coloured flowers surrounding the small get together._

_“Eren Jaeger,” The judge began, watching the taller man. “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_Eren couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. He was actually doing it. He and Levi were actually getting married! When Eren noticed he had been caught in a short day dream he nodded frantically, watching down into the eyes of his lover._

_“I do..”_

_“Levi Ackerman,” The judge paused again and averted his eyes over to Levi who stood inches shorter than Eren, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_Levi hadn’t broken the eye contact between him and Eren since they joined hands. He had **never** been so happy before, it was like all his dreams had come true. If Levi were to show his true emotions he knew that he’d most likely be crying but he had to keep his tough exterior._

_“I do..”_

_-//-_

 

The thunder rumbled lowly as Levi jogs down the cemented pathway, a plastic bag tight in his grip as the rain pelted down. Grey clouds blanketed across the recently blue sky. The previous spring sunshine had been replaced with thunder, pouring rain, and a harsh wind that nipped at the back of Levi’s neck. A low groan escaped the shorter lad as he fished his keys from his drenched pocket and quickly scrambled to open the front door. As he entered his and Eren’s newly bought house and flicked a soaking strand of his raven-like fringe from his eyes, huffing in frustration. Levi kicked off his shoes and shook his head, small droplets of water being flung all around him. Another huff of annoyance was breathed out and slowly, Levi shuffled his way down the hall. As he walked through the modernised house, a small yawn escaped him, his eyes grazing over the bare interior with a small smile. This would be the house where he and Eren and he would live forever; this would be the house where he and Eren would raise kids, buy animals, have sex; it would be the house where they shared their future together. Sure, the two lads were freshly married, but Levi was already thinking ahead. The night before was their wedding, and still, as Levi approached his and Eren’s shared room he saw the younger boy sleeping.

 

With a gentle glide of his tongue over his lower lip, Levi placed the plastic bag down beside the frame of the door, breathing out a gentle chuckle as his eyes grazed over Eren’s naked sleeping figure. The taller boy laid flat on his stomach, his left leg raised slightly as his arms circled tight around the pillow his head rested on.

 

“Wake up, brat.” Levi murmured softly as his saturated body crawled onto the bed. Eren merely snored in response; the soft noise causing Levi to chuckle. “C’mon, Eren.” Levi spoke again, his fingers gently taking hold of the sheet that was draped over Eren’s sleeping frame and gave it a gentle tug to expose the younger male’s perfect bum. “It’s 1pm, babe.” He murmured, licking over his lip.

 

With little response, the sleeping Eren shifted around so his legs were now together, his head tilted to the right, and his cheek pressed against the plush pillow beneath him.

 

Levi shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes. “Moron.” He chuckled, slowly moving his hands up the back of Eren’s milk-white thighs. Levi admired the sight, tilting his head as he watched a familiar blanket of goose-bumps coat Eren’s skin. Slowly, Levi parted Eren’s legs and sat between them on his knees, humming slightly as his hands caressed the younger boy’s plump ass, nibbling on his lower lip as he shook his head. “You _really_ need to wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes,” Eren mumbled so quiet it was almost inaudible.

 

A small chuckle vibrated from his throat as he leaned down, slowly parting Eren’s ass cheeks, smirking to himself. Slowly, Levi licked a strip up the centre, his tongue skilfully dipping past the tight ring of clenching muscles. When Levi felt Eren’s thighs tremble slightly, he knew he was doing good and he had only just began. Carefully, Levi repeated his actions but this time Levi pushed his tongue deep inside Eren’s warmth, a muffled groan escaping Levi at the feeling of Eren’s tight, velvet walls against his tongue. Levi curled his tongue inside Eren, pulling it out once more before plunging it back inside his younger husband.

 

Considering that Eren was naked from last night’s events after their wedding, this made _everything_ easier. The younger boy shifter slightly, a small whimper parting from his almost trembling lips as he fluttered his eyes open slowly. An amalgamation of confusion and pure pleasure flushed through his face as he tilted his head back over his shoulder. Eren’s eyes widened when he saw Levi behind him.

 

“L-Levi?” Eren stammered out quietly, a small moan falling past his now gaping lips. The sight of Levi behind him made Eren _unbelievably_ hard. His already leaking cock twitched at the sight, a shaky gasp being inhaled when he noticed that Levi had no intentions of stopping until he _completely_ fulfilled Eren’s desires.

 

Levi moved back slightly so that he could caress the younger boy’s plump ass once more. “Good morning, sunshine.” Levi’s mocking tone smirked as his thumbs dipped into Eren’s entrance, carefully stretching him out slightly and leaned back down, his teeth gently nibbling on the rim.

 

“F-Fuck, Levi.” Eren almost cried out as he pushed his face deep down into the pillow beneath him. Every time Levi’s tongue dipped into Eren’s tight warmth the younger boy would push himself further down on his husband’s tongue, practically dying for more pleasure. “M-More, Levi, please, ngh..” Eren’s strained voice pleaded desperately.

 

Levi nodded and slowly curled his tongue upwards so he could search for that small bag of nerves that would bring Eren a wave of euphoric pleasure. After a few seconds of searching, Levi successfully found the younger man’s prostate and began darting his tongue hard against it.

 

“O-Oh, god.. Levi- i- fuck..” Eren cursed breathlessly as he pushed his ass further into the air, his soft moans and whimpers filling the air as he reached down and slowly began stroking his aching cock. His long fingers trailed up and down his shaft in time with Levi’s tongue, Eren’s breathing hitching drastically at the pleasure waving through his body. “Oh..” He moaned out softly.

 

When Levi noticed Eren’s breathing pattern change he paused his actions and fluttered his eyes open. He noticed how Eren had arched his back inwards, his eyes screwing shut tightly as he thrusted into his hand so gently it was barely eye-catching.

 

“No.” Levi mumbled against Eren’s ass as he pulled away and grabbed Eren’s wrist tightly, pinning it to the mattress below them both. Levi soon notice that his hips were pressed against Eren’s bum, his body hovering over Eren’s trembling one. “You’re going to cum completely untouched, you hear me?” He growled, his lips brushing against the shell of Eren’s ear.

 

With a gentle whimper, Eren nodded quickly. “Y-Yes.” He whispered, carefully pressing back against the clothed bulge in Levi’s wet pants. This made Eren frown, although Levi moaned breathlessly into his ear, why was he so wet? “Levi- why’re you- why’re you wet?” Eren almost laughed. “Is that from me? Did I make you that hard you already came?”

 

Levi felt his eyes widen and his cheeks burned. As he leaned back, the older boy cupped his hand and collided it with Eren’s right bum cheek, watching as it jiggled. Eren gasped loudly, a small whimper falling from his lips as he pressed his face deep into the pillow again.

 

“Brat.” Levi grunted as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the red skin, peppering gentle kisses all over the recently spanked flesh. Levi smirked when he felt Eren’s thighs trembling and slowly pulled away, moving so his hands were flat against the mattress and were either side of Eren’s head. As Levi leaned down he trailed warm kisses up Eren’s spine, slowly grinding his clothed bulge against Eren’s behind. Soft moans left Levi and vibrated Eren’s back as he felt his pants becoming way _too_ restrictive. He moved one hand down the bed and slipped it between Eren’s trembling thighs, carefully wrapping his fingers around his husband’s pulsating cock. Slowly, Levi began stroking the younger boy’s shaft as he nibbled on his ear.

 

“L-Levi..” Eren breathed out, his whole body beginning to tremble beneath the older man behind him. His whole mind began scrambling and his heart began to pound hard against his heaving chest. He could feel the pre-cum dripping from his swollen slit, his eyes rimmed with clear tears of pleasure as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. “L-Levi!” Eren’s shaky voice cried out softly as he screwed his face up tightly.

 

Levi’s thumb slowly circled around Eren’s leaking slit, gently massaging the sensitive area as he whispered soft filth into Eren’s ear, his hand continuously pumping at Eren’s cock. He could feel the heat burning up on Eren’s shaft and when he felt the younger boy twitch he knew he was cumming.

 

“O-Oh fu- ngh.. L-Levi..” Eren choked out as he felt his legs tremble. A lewd string of whispered profanities fell from his lips as Eren crumbled beneath Levi, his seed coiling out and ruining the silk sheets beneath them.

 

Levi’s hand continued stroking Eren through his blissful orgasm, smiling to himself as he nudged his nose against Eren’s cheek. “Good boy.” He murmured, pouting out his lips to press a gentle kiss to Eren’s cheek, pulling away slowly and wiped his cum-covered hand on the white sheets beneath him. “That was quick, though.” Levi stated nonchalantly as he pulled away and watched the dishevelled boy before him recover from his previous orgasm.

 

“Fuck you..” Eren grunted out softly.

 

“Later, baby. Now it’s time for you to get your lazy ass up and help me get these groceries in the kitchen. We have more unpacking to do, brat. Let’s go.”

 

“Levi?” Eren called out just as Levi walked out of their room, slowly pushing his naked figure up off the king sized bed.

 

“What?” Levi questioned, frowning as he stepped back into their room, watching Eren sit himself up and glance over his shoulder with a small smile.

 

“I love you.”

 

Levi felt his cheeks burn and quickly rolled his eyes, looking away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hurry up and help me with these groceries, idiot...” He murmured in response.

 

Eren laughed and pulled his boxers on, ambling over to where his shorter lover stood and cupped the older man’s cheeks in his hands, tilting his head to make their eyes lock, Eren’s eyes catching the gaze of Levi’s grey iris’.

 

“I love you, Levi...” He repeated quietly.

 

Levi felt his cheeks flush a darker shade of crimson and looked away quickly, huffing. “I love you, Eren..” He murmured in response. His eyes widened slightly when he felt his husband’s lips on his cheek. Still, he wasn’t used to this; he wasn’t used to the whole romantic, _he’s my husband_ thing now because never in a life time did Levi expect to be married to someone like Eren.

 

“I love you, Eren..” He repeated once more, moving his gaze back onto the emerald orbed boy before him, watching as a sheepish grin tugged through Eren’s features. “Now enough of this and come help me with the groceries, okay?” He said, watching up at Eren. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle at Eren’s reaction.

 

“Yes sir.” Eren winked before pecking the tip of Levi’s nose and followed out behind him to where they both began packing away the still-wet groceries.

 


End file.
